


Stay Close To Me

by moya_lyubov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Everyone apart from them knows they love each other, Falling In Love, Karaoke, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Yuri Plisetsky turns to Chris, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moya_lyubov/pseuds/moya_lyubov
Summary: Ballet studio owner Victor meets a dancer he has admired in the flesh when he comes in looking for somewhere to practice for his final role.Yuuri is preparing to retire and hang up the ballet flats but first he wants to fulfill his dream and perform one of his inspirations performances.Yuri is training to live up to his mothers repuation under the training of his older brother. He isn't willing to let anyone get in his way.A story about love, dance and family. Compromises and history are made.





	Stay Close To Me

It’s not that Victor wasn’t confident because he was, he knew he was attractive, with his long platinum hair, and clear skin. He had a few freckles across the bridge of his nose that few noticed. People have always wanted him, or wanted something from him being more accurate. All his past lovers and most friendships had ended in disaster, he was an accessory to most people, someone who looked good on their arm, someone who had money to cover their expensive tastes. The only people he could truly trust and be himself with was his closest friend Chris, his adoptive father Yakov, his half brother Yuri and Makkachin his beloved pet.

  
He was now 24 years old and fairly sure he was incapable of feeling the love you hear about in storybooks. He had everything he could ever want, his mother was a famous ballet dancer and he had inherited a nice trust fund that he had invested wisely. He was not short of anything, but he had never experienced love.

  
Victor frickin’ Nikiforov eternal bachelor.

“Vitya! Stop day dreaming and come help me with my tour en l’air!”

“Go from the top Yura, I have a class to teach in 20 minutes.”

Yuri was the opposite to Victor, his younger brother by 8 years had a temper that never subsided, but Victor was one of the few that understand this was just how he is. He would come to you with a problem ranting and raving, you would offer to help, he would refuse and call you some colourful names, then wait for you to help him anyway. It was charming in Yuri’s own way.

  
BANG! Victor hissed at the sharp pain in his shin.  
  
“Pay attention or the next water bottle won’t miss that shiny forehead of yours!”  
  
Well… charming most of the time.  
  
\---  
  
“Hi, is this Nina’s studio?”  
  
Victor was bored already, the voice on the other end of the phone seemed way to excitable for the time of night. “Yes.”  
  
“My name is Phichit, I’ve recently  
just moved to the city and my friend is a dancer and needs somewhere he can have private studio time.”  
  
“Does your friend not have a manager who could find him somewhere, we have classes running here all day and the only time we’re free is the evening, it isn’t really convenient for me to stay open so late.” Now Victor was really bored, if it was not for the next words he heard he would of hung up.  
  
“Well Yuuri doesn’t have a manager,  
and you are the closest studio to our apartment, he would gladly practice alone and even lock up for you.”  
  
“Yuuri?” Victor almost dropped his phone.  
  
“Yes” Victor was sure he could hear the smile grow on the other man's lips. “Yuuri Katsuki. You’ve heard  
of him?”  
  
“Of Course I have heard of him, his dancing is Beautiful. Tell him to meet me at the studio tomorrow 6pm. I will show him around, he can bring whoever he likes along.”  
  
“Great! We will see you tomorrow.”  
  
After he put his phone down Victor done what every other fanboy would have done in his situation, he grabbed Makka’s paws and lead a dance around his apartment like a madman. Victor had been crushing on a certain japanese dancer since he first seen him online performing one of his mother's old routines, Victor thought he was beautiful and tried to get tickets to one of his shows, but between his classes and coaching his younger brother who was also an upcoming ballet dancer he never found the time, but now! NOW! Yuuri was going to come here, he was going to dance in his studio, the studio Victor built in memory of his Mother… Victor was certain he was going to faint. He crouched on the ground and rubbed Makka behind the ears. “Daddy can’t wait, let's get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day.” After a quick bark, Makka was off and jumping on the bed, always happy to listen to that command.  
  
\---  
  
The following evening Victors preteen class were barely out the door before Yuuri Katsuki entered. His raven black hair looked as if it was recently brushed and his eyes were such a prominent chocolate colour that Victor thought he could get lost in them, and he did just that, a million things went through his  
head of how he should introduce himself. Heck! He would kiss the man's feet if he thought it wouldn’t look creepy, but as he thought he was too lost in the beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki, and instead he just about stuttered out.  
  
“You wear glasses?” Yuuri looked away from Victor's stare and had a slight blush beginning at his cheeks, Victor could feel his own face wasn’t much different at the moment, but before he could attempt an apology he realised that Yuuri was not the only person who had entered the room.  
  
“Hi, I’m Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri’s best friend, you must be Victor?” Phichit was about the same size as Yuuri, petite in appearance but he looked lean and athletic, he offered his hand to Victor, obviously being the only person who still knew how to function correctly. Victor returned the handshake still looking  
at Yuuri who was shifting nervously looking at the floor. Victor turned his attention to Phichit and put on his winning smile shaken out of the spell he was under. “Yes, Victor Nikiforov.” He turned his hand to Yuuri, but the other man didn’t return it, instead he was shamefully staring at him now with an emotion in his eyes that Victor could not place, Victor was just starting to wonder if the japanese man had the power of speech until...  
  
“You. Y-you’re Nina Nikiforovs son!?” After a facepalm from Phichit Yuuri shook his head and finally returned the handshake offered to him. “Sorry, umm, Yuuri Katsuki. Sorry again, I knew this studio was named after her, but I never realised you were her son.”  
  
Victor just laughed, and tried not to notice the electricity he felt emanating from Yuuri's touch. Many people made the mistake of being ignorant to his last name and not making the connection between his mother and this studio. “No need to apologise, my Mother was a wonderful women, it is nice to know her memory lives on outside these walls.” Yuuri’s face was an amusing shade of pink, and it wasn’t until Phichit cleared his throat that he realised he was still holding tightly onto Yuuri's hand. He let go reluctantly. “Well shall I give you the tour?”  
  
Victor showed both men around the various rooms, pointing them in the direction of the changing room and showers. He ended the tour with his office. “This is where you can normally find me, unless I am with a student. You can come to me for anything, even if it is just for a second opinion, or to watch whatever you are working on.” Victor said the last sentence with hopefulness thinking about how wonderful it would be to see Yuuri dance in person.  
  
“No! Umm, well. It’s okay, I won’t need you to watch. Phichit always comes to my practice sessions when I need some feedback. T-thank you for the offer though Mr Nikiforov.”  
  
Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit disappointed, he was sure his face fell, he quickly applied his poker face, and tried to rid the awkwardness that was sitting in the air. “Okay then, well when you finish just let me know so I can lock up and go home. Any other questions?”  
  
“No, no more questions.” The office floor must of been mighty interesting because Yuuri seemed to staring at it a lot. Victor was curious about the young man in front of him, he showed such confidence on stage, and here, to meet him in his loose hair and glasses, you wouldn’t even guess it was the same person.  
  
“He might not have any questions, but I certainly do. How much is the rental? What days do you have available? Where is the first aid kit? Where is the nearest restaurant and coffee shop?” Phichit had many questions, and Victor's head was starting to hurt, but he answered them all with his winning smile, only casting the odd glance at the handsome man next to him. He knew he was going to get on with Phichit, he was confident and clearly a good friend, but he really could not wait to get to know Yuuri.  
  
Once Victor got home that evening, he could not get Yuuri Katsuki out of his mind.  
  
\---  
  
“Yuuri! Stop avoiding the topic, you know that I am right.” Yuuri sighed, and hid his face behind his pillow, he had tried escaping Phichit as soon as they left the ballet studio, but the man could be stubborn.  
  
“Phichit, for the last time, Victor Nikiforov does not have a crush on me. I mean have you seen the guy! He looks like a god, light practically radiates from him.”  
  
“If you mean off that platinum hair of his then yes, you are right, do you think that’s natural? Or maybe he is older than we think, and he looks good for age? Oh i don’t know, I am going to search him online! Yuuri, how do you spell his last name? Nevermind I got it!” Yuuri groaned and sunk further into the mattress.  
Victor's hair was beautiful, he knew Nina had two children, but he was not prepared to meet one of them, and for him to be so gorgeous.  
“He’s 24! Yuuri he is literally 24 and he has silver hair! How is that possible? He’s really popular online too. Says here he was voted one of the sexiest bachelors in 2016. He has done some modelling, and holy cow. I could turn gay for that body, you need to see this. Yuuri?”  
  
Before Phichit could process what was going on Yuuri had pounced on his friend to steal the phone away from him. “Stop researching him, it’s rude.” Yuuri looked at the screen to exit the app, but he froze, he felt the all too familiar blush of the day creep onto his cheeks.  
  
“I told you he was hot didn’t i?” Phichit winked at his friend, and took his phone back. “Get some rest lover boy, you got a date tomorrow.” He had already left the room snickering until Yuuri found his voice.  
  
“It’s not a date!” Yuuri sank into the covers so he could process the day through his head. Phichit was right, Victor truly was stunning. Sexy would not even cover it. How was Yuuri going to survive practice knowing Victor would be down the hall. If Victor had been anyone else, Yuuri would of been of happy for him to watch his dancing, and give him feedback, but the idea of having Nina’s son see him dance was mortifying. Yuuri would just look like a sack of potatoes in comparison. Those icy blue eyes would pick up on it instantly and Yuuri could not handle a knock to his confidence now. He had too much to work for, he was staring his retirement in the face and he was determined to go out with a bang.  
  
Around an hour later, there was a light knock on his bedroom door, and then Phichit came in carrying two cups of steaming tea. He sat crossed legged opposite Yuuri, “I am sorry about earlier, I was just excited because of the way Victor was looking at you. I know you don’t believe me Yuuri, but your beautiful and Victor clearly sees that. He could help you achieve this. Just promise me you will think about it?”  
  
Yuuri smiled at his best friend. “I am not going to use him to help me land this part Phichit. He seems like a generally nice guy, and even if you are right, and he is interested in me, I don’t have time to date, or even think about dating.”  
  
Phichit sighed heavily. “One day Yuuri you will fall in love, and hopefully that person will help you see how amazing you really are.” Phichit pulled his friend into a hug, and they curled up together at the top of the bed. “Hopefully when that day comes, you will also learn to love yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out your day to read this :) if you happen to enjoy this then kudos make my day <3 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, still trying to better my writing style! ^_^


End file.
